Captain America's Motorcycle
(Modern Age) |owner = Captain America |users = Captain America Black Widow |movie = Captain America: The First Avenger The Avengers Captain America: The Winter Soldier |comic = Captain America: The First Avenger Adaptation The Avengers: The Avengers Initiative |status = Destroyed (World War II Era) Active (Modern Age)}} Captain America's Motorcycle is Captain Steve Rogers' personal motorcycle. The original was a World War II era motorcycle modified for Rogers' personal use in combat on the battlefields of Europe. After being frozen and revived in the modern age, Captain Rogers continued using a modern model Harley-Davidson for his personal use. History World War II Era Captain America's Motorcycle was originally a motorcycle with custom additions made for the personal use of Captain Steve Rogers sometime during his service in World War II. It began as a standard Harley-Davidson model motorcycle that was modified by Howard Stark and the Strategic Scientific Reserve, who added several weapons and gadgets for use in combat situations. Near the end of the war, in a plan to infiltrate HYDRA Headquarters, Captain America used this motorcycle to attack the base head-on, as well as serving as a distraction for the Howling Commandos and other SSR forces to break in. The bike's gadgets proved useful in taking out a squadron of HYDRA soldiers on motorcycles patrolling the outside of the base. As Rogers approached the base, he used the motorcycle to jump the main wall. He abandoned the bike after setting it to self destruct, aiming the bike for the base's main blast doors, which were taken out by the resulting explosion.Captain America: The First Avenger Decades later, a replica of Captain America's World War II era motorcycle was put on display at the Smithsonian institute in Washington, D.C., alongside other displays documenting the activities of Captain America, the Howling Commandos, and the Strategic Scientific Reserve during World War II. Captain America: The Winter Soldier Modern Age After being frozen at the end of World War II and revived in the modern era, Captain Rogers continued to rely on a modern Harley-Davidson motorcycle as his favored personal form of transportation. However, due to changes in modern forms of transportation and the variety of his new assignments under S.H.I.E.L.D. he rarely, if ever, used his motorcycle while running missions and regulated it to personal use only. When regathering with the Avengers following the Battle of New York to see off Thor, Loki, and the Tesseract on their return to Asgard, Captain America arrived and departed on his motorcycle.The Avengers In his day to day life, between running missions for S.H.I.E.L.D., Rogers continued to use a motorcycle during his personal activities. After Captain America was branded an enemy and fugitive by Alexander Pierce, he attempted to escape from the Triskelion using his motorcycle. Rogers was able to expertly maneuver past the roadblocks and other security used to block his escape, even engaging a Quinjet head on as it opened fire upon him. Capabilities Original Captain America's Motorcycle had the same capabilities as a Harley-Davidson model motorcycle of that era, along with the added capabilities granted by the gadgets and upgrades added by SSR engineers. Enhancements included a deployable trip wire and a rear-facing flamethrower to eliminate pursuers, twin mini rocket launcher barrels mounted to the front of the bike, and a delayed self destruct function, all controlled from a control box on the right handlebar. Additionally, Rogers could fix his shield to the front of the bike to block and deflect on-coming fire from HYDRA weapons. Gallery Cap WWII Motocycle.jpg|World War II Era Motorcycle 2nd_Motorcycle.png Ckbw.jpg|Modern Age Harley-Davidson References Category:Vehicles Category:Captain America: The First Avenger Vehicles Category:The Avengers Vehicles Category:Captain America: The Winter Soldier Vehicles Category:Avengers: Age of Ultron Vehicles Category:Comics Vehicles Category:Avengers Equipment